<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>15х18 by EtoMaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022799">15х18</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj'>EtoMaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>15х18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зеркала бывают кривыми, пыльными,<br/>В паутине трещин и чёрной копоти.<br/>Там развидеть шрамы свои бессильны мы, <br/>На краю шатаясь голодной пропасти.<br/>Это всё поклёп, вражеский навет,<br/>В зеркале отчаянья правды нет.<br/>Не смотри туда, обернись ко мне,<br/>Слёзы не вода - чище и сильней. <br/>Хочешь знать, какой ты без искажения?<br/>Красоту вселенной возобновлённую<br/>Пусть тебе покажут глаза влюблённые, <br/>Доверяй лишь этому отражению.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>